Someone Like You
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Stephen Farrelly is unlucky in love. When he is dumped again - his friend Jon and his bride-to-be Megan decide to hire him a girlfriend - who just happens to be Megan's sister Meya - who is in town for her sister's wedding. What will come of this situation - love or more heartache? Sheamus/OC & Dean/OC. {Cowrite with xVikingPunk}
1. A Crazy Idea

**Someone Like You  
**A Crazy Idea

* * *

He sat down on the weight bench, a water bottle in hand. "What is your problem today?" He watched –with some level of annoyance – as his partner started, what must have been, his hundredth rep on the weight bench. It wasn't hard to tell Stephen Farrelly was upset about something. Granted, the man worked out on a regular basis and was well built – but, he rarely worked himself into a lifting frenzy. "Dude, take a break before you hurt yourself. I don't want any of those fill-in partners from Internal."

The redheaded man grunted, but did not reply. Instead he lowered the heavy weights one last time before lifting them up and leaving them on the holder. He sat up – collecting his water bottle off of the floor and taking a long drink from the container.

Jon raked his fingers through his damp hair letting his elbows rest on his knees. "Is this about Dana?" His friend didn't reply, but Jon could tell – from the way Stephen's muscles tensed and he averted his gaze – that his presumption was one hundred percent correct. "Come on - this is about some broad? Find another one – you'll be over her in no time."

Stephen grunted. "This coming from the man getting married in a few months," his eyebrow hitched as he returned his gaze to his partner.

"Megan isn't just some broad." Jon reminded him – grabbing a dumbbell from the rack behind the bench and beginning his reps. "What happened between you two anyway?" Jon was sure he would regret asking the question, but he felt obligated too. When it comes to being in law enforcement– your partner is like your brother, you spend more time with them than you do at home, you work together, fight together, protect each other. With a bond like that, there's some responsibility to be supportive, even when you partner has the _worst _luck with women.

"She left me." Stephen replied simply.

"What did you expect?" Jon wished he could retract his statement when he noticed the mixture of anger and hurt on his friend's face. "I just mean, you met her at a _drug bust_ – I know she wasn't a suspect, but her ex was a _drug dealer. _You didn't think she'd hang around with a cop for long, did you?" Stephen was seriously unlucky in love – being dumped on a regular basis and single more than he was in a relationship. It wasn't from a lack of trying – Jon knew he was a good guy and probably treated his girlfriend's better than most men would, but Stephen _always _went for the wrong women.

"She shouldn't have been with him in the first place. Dana is a nice girl – she deserves a better life than that."

Jon rolled his eyes, "but she _chose _to live that life. You can't change that. I'll tell you the same thing I tell you every single time we have this conversation – you need to find a _better _girl. Quit trying to look for someone you can fix – look for someone who is _right _for you." Jon switched arms with the dumbbell.

Stephen grunted again before grabbing a dumbbell off of the rack and returning to his seat. "I don't try to fix people," Stephen muttered as he began a rep of bicep curls.

Jon chose to ignore Stephen's murmuring and changed the subject, "Megan's sister gets in tomorrow. I have to pick her up at the airport tomorrow at noon."

"You'll forget." Stephen informed him – the first smile that Jon had seen all day curving his lips.

"I will not, because you'll remind me." Jon informed him.

"And what if I choose not to remind you?"

"Then Meya will be sitting at Portland airport, waiting for a ride that isn't coming and it will be _all _your fault." Jon retorted.

"Fine, I'll remind you. Have you ever met her?"

"Once – It's been a while - she's been at school, in Massachusetts."

"Aren't you worried she hates ya?

"Who wouldn't love me?" Jon asked with fake astonishment.

"If my sister was marrying a creep like ya I'd be on a warpath." Stephen said with a chuckle.

Jon returned the dumbbell to the rack with a sardonic laugh. "Aren't you clever, Farrelly. Hurry your ass up and get changed. I don't want to be here all day." Jon grabbed his belongs and made his way toward the locker room.

**~|x|~**

Jon returned home three hours later. Stephen had taken another half an hour at the gym – then the duo decided to stop for a beer before heading home. Jon found his fiancé at their kitchen table – books strewn across the table and her head down on the keyboard to her laptop. He chuckled at the sight and brushed some of her dark curls away from her face and kissed her cheek.

She woke with a start – knocking a pile of books and papers off of the table.

"Hey there, baby. That paper getting the best of you?" Jon chuckled at her angry expression and furrowed brow. "You look cute when your pissed off."

"I hate you, Jonathon Good." She said, glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

"Then why on God's green earth have you chosen to marry me, babe?" He grabbed his plate of leftovers and another beer from the refrigerator.

"Because – I also love you, unfortunately." She replied – a smile curving her lightly glossed lips.

"How were classes?" He asked, warming his dinner in the microwave.

"Good. How was your day?" She began collecting all of her papers, stacking them neatly.

"Fine – Stephen was annoying, but I dealt with it." He said – doing his best to sound pathetic and receive a little sympathy.

"Awe, what's wrong with Steph?"

"Thanks for caring about my pain, babe." He sat down across from her at the table - feigning hurt. "He's fine. Dana dumped him. I told him to find another girl and get over it."

"That is the _worst _advice I have ever heard. You should have been more supportive."

Jon rolled his eyes. "Babe, he met her at a _drug bust. _How good of a catch could she be?"

"That's not very nice – she might be a perfectly nice person who didn't know what her boyfriend was doing."

"Or she could have known everything." Jon said shoveling a fork full of food into his mouth. "It doesn't matter now anyway. I just wish he stop moping around. If he doesn't shape up I'm going to have to shoot him."

"You are _not _going to _shoot _Steph." Megan said, shoving her laptop into her bag.

"Fine, I'll Taser him.

His girlfriend decided to ignore his comment. "He'll find someone eventually."

"No he won't, because he doesn't know what's good for him. He _always _goes for the wrong chicks."

"There's not much you can do, love." Megan finished packing all of her stuff.

The couple sat in silence for several minutes. Then Megan slapped the table enthusiastically – causing Jon to start and drop his fork into his mashed potatoes. "I got it!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Got what?" Jon didn't look up – instead he plucked his fork from the pile of smashed vegetables and lukewarm gravy.

"We can find him a girlfriend!"

"He'd never go for that. You know how he is." Jon dismissed her idea, focusing on his dinner.

"No, we won't _tell _him. We'll just find the perfect girl and convince _her _to _ask him _out." Megan smiled triumphantly.

Jon mulled it over – "so you want to buy my partner a girlfriend?"

"Well I didn't say _buy _but I guess the comparison is accurate."

Jon stared at her for several minutes – expressionless – then, he smiled. "You are absolutely brilliant," He leaned over and kissed her.

"That's why you love me."

* * *

**an. **well. That's it for chapter one. I'm hoping chapter two will be longer- but I make no promises. I'm working on this fic with the lovely Whitney { xVikingPunk} and the lovely Megan is her creation {hope I did okay with your OC}. We hope you enjoyed this first chapter and all of the chapters to come! I might bump this up to an M rating later... if I feel the need to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stephen or Jon. I only own Meya {who will appear in chapter 2}. Megan is the property of Whitney.

Reviews would make me smile! Besos. – Danie.


	2. Running Late

**Someone Like You  
**Running Late

* * *

Jon sped down the highway; he couldn't believe that he was running 30 minutes late. He knew he shouldn't have stopped by the donut shop. He was never going to hear the end of it from his bride to be and his future sister in law. He stepped on the gas, hard and glanced at the clock; now he was 45 minutes late. "Well this is going be the end of me" He finally pulled up, taking the keys out of the ignition and getting out. He spotted Meya walking towards him with an angry look on her face and her hands on her hips. "Jonathan Good, I have been on a flight for 4 hours and it would be nice if just once you could be on time" She sighed. She adored Jon _most _of the time but sometimes he could be a real pain in the ass.

He just smiled pulling her into a hug "It's so nice to see you again Meya, you look tired let me get your bag" Meya just rolled her eyes deciding that she was too exhausted to argue with Jon at the moment. _Later_ she thought.

* * *

"So how was your flight?" Meya shrugged.

"It was alright, but I'm really tired; I wish I didn't live so far away" Jon nodded.

"Yeah Megan really misses you" She frowned.

"I miss her too"

The rest of the ride was silent, a comfortable silence though. Jon turned in the driveway to the house a few minutes later

"Here we are." Meya got out and looked at the house.

"Cute house"

Jon chuckled, "Thanks?"

He got her bags and walked her inside.

"Babe?" he heard a squeal and suddenly Megan was running downstairs and hugging Meya.

"Aw how cute," he smiled watching the two sisters hug and catch up.

"Yeah your fiancée had me waiting at the airport for 45 minutes"

Megan gasped "You did not!"

Jon groaned "Well I was really hungry and the donut shop was on the way!" She slapped his arm

"Jonathan Good how many times did I tell you last night not to be late!"

He rubbed the spot where she slapped his arm "Dang woman you're going to have me all bruised up!"

She rolled her eyes, "Well you need to start listening, Good" He made kissy faces at her and she just glared at him.

"Well I'll just go… I'll see you ladies later" He kissed Megan's cheek and left.

* * *

Jon drove to Stephen's house; he promised Megan he would talk to him and go undercover per say so they could pick a girlfriend for him.

He knocked on the door and Stephen answered, "What's up fella?"

"Nothing Megan's sister is now in town and they're hanging out tonight so I thought I'd come over to chill."

"Oh cool, come in"

Jon walked inside plopping on the couch "Megan is mad at me."

"What did you do now?"

He sighed "I was late picking up her sister… I was hungry so I stopped at the donut shop and I lost track of time"

Stephen laughed louder than he should have, "Wow Jon you just can't ever win"

"I know!"

The two men sat and watched sports together and finally Jon broke the silence "So.. how ya holding up"

Stephen raised an eyebrow assuming he was talking about Dana. "The same as when we last talked about it." He sighed, he and Stephen had been friends for a few years now and he'd like to see his friend happy.

"Well what about dating again? You know getting back out there and finding the right woman for you?"

Stephen shook his head "I don't know, I've been OK with being alone"

"Liar, no man what's to be alone Stephen" He shrugged

"I guess I'll just have to wait till the right one comes along then" Jon sighed, this maybe a lot harder than he thought.

"What is your type?"

He looked at Jon wondering why he wouldn't just change the subject

"What?"

"What is your type of woman, what qualities do you look for in a woman."

Stephen had to think about it for a moment "Well I like a beautiful woman who's independent but knows what she wants and has a good sense of humor, just a woman who I can have fun with."

All of a sudden it clicked… _Meya_ he thought.

* * *

**a/n:** Well here is chapter two, danie did such a good job with the first chapter I hope you like this one as well :o I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Thank you for the lovely reviews you guys rock! xoxo whitney

**disclaimer**- sadly we don't own Jon or Stephen. Megan is my creation and Meya is Danie's creation ~


End file.
